


Sweeten

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: They always said he was like Atsumu, but you disagree.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ, Osamutober





	Sweeten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11 for Osamutober  
> Honey /ˈhʌn i/  
> Adjective  
> of, like, or pertaining to honey; sweet.

Osamu has never been described as a sweet person. While he enjoys eating sweet foods, his personality itself was probably as crude as Atsumu was. What can he do about it? They were twins, stuck together since birth and no matter what he did, the two of them would always bounce certain personality quirks off each other.

Between Atsumu and Osamu, Osamu was definitely the less receptive one of strangers. Atsumu was always the more friendly one. He was always introducing the duo together as a unit, so every friend Atsumu made inevitably became Osamu’s friend as well. But even they found Osamu much harder to understand in comparison to Atsumu. Atsumu practically wore his heart on a sleeve, while Osamu was often more distant and guarded in comparison.

They said he was harder to approach, you don’t agree to their opinion though. While you were slightly intimidated by Osamu’s somewhat hard to approach personality, you could tell deep down inside he was such a big sweetheart. After all, if he wasn’t, he probably wouldn’t be here cuddled up by your side so many years later.

***

While Osamu wasn’t one to start pet names, for some reason he was more than happy to use them with you. It might due to the first time you ever brought it up. You had, very casually, referred to him as “babe”. You had started it so easily as though it wasn’t any problem at all with you fondly referring to him by a pet name. 

“Yes, honey?”

He still remembers how he had played along just to see your reaction. He had assumed you would be fine with it, after all, it wasn’t like you showed any signs of embarrassment doing so earlier. Though when he glanced over to you and saw the faint blush on your cheeks, he had no idea that that would be your reaction. 

You looked so cute and absolutely adorable with the dust of pink on your cheeks. You couldn’t even look him in the eye, and while many would think that Osamu was just playing with your feelings, even he was still vulnerable to the embarrassment and warm, fuzzy feelings that swelled up within him.

***

“Hon,” Osamu softly called out. He could faintly hear you respond from the restroom and he asked, “Do you like it when I call you ‘hon’, or ‘babe’?”

You paused brushing your teeth and contemplated it slightly.  _ I don’t think it really matters which one he uses. I’ll probably just end up getting flustered anyways.  _ You finished brushing your teeth and washing your face and you walked back into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled absolutely wonderful with the smell of freshly toasted bread and coffee.

  
  


“Smells great,” you called out as you approached. Osamu glanced over his shoulder, and you barely caught his fleeting smile. “G’morning.”

“Morning,” you called out as you grabbed some plates for breakfast. Osamu had started making some omelets and he asked, “So, which one do you prefer?”

“Doesn’t matter which one you choose, Samu,” you laughed, “I’m going to like it anyways.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course,” you finished putting the plates down and walked over to him. You gently tap his arm and he finally turns to you. You tiptoe to gently kiss his cheek and you smirked, “After all, every name you use to call me fills me with warmth.”

“Thought you’d want something sweeter.”

“Eh, you’re sweet enough, anymore and I might have a crash.”

“Alright,” Osamu chuckled and he fondly shook his head. While you may not use pet names with him as frequently as he does towards you, he’s quite glad that of all the quirks you rubbed off on him, it was how sweet you are when it comes to being affectionate.


End file.
